The Song of St Trinians!
by A PROBIE NEVER SLEEPS
Summary: First Fanfic. What if River and the Doctor had a daughter? And what if they decided she should got to school? Where would a troublemaking teenage time lord go? St.Trinians of course!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I.

My name's Phoebe Song when I was 15 years old, I lived with my mom River and my dad 'The Doctor', on a time machine/space ship that's bigger on the inside, the ship is called 'The T.A.R.D.I.S' that stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Now one day dad has this 'great idea', he says 'Oh I know honey, lets send our teenage, Time Lord daughter to an ordinary all girls school!' well you can imagine what I said to that can't you. And then guess what! Mom agrees! Tells me it'll be good for my social skills and stuff. One thing you should know is that my mother is probably the most stubborn person in all the cosmos, universe, in every bloody reality and that means so am I!

Anyway 5 days later and we had a compromise, it had to be an all girls school, but it could be anywhere between 1994 and 2012, but it had to be in the UK... Anywhere except cardiff, you know paradoxes and stuff. So I got out my laptop (specially enhanced to search every worldwide web in the solar system) and Googled 'Private all girl schools in Earth, England.' When the page loaded I scrolled down, just glancing a names when I came across one that caught my eye... It said St. Trinians school for young ladies. It's picture was the same as all the old falling down schools I'de seen, but this one was clearly taken just after a party. The schools website said 1978-Present (present being 2012). I checked the site, address, uniform, it all seemed what dad was looking for!

The next day (T.A.R.D.I.S time, three normal days) and I was set to go, I had the school uniform on, but my own version, the skirt (short), tan coloured tights, a pair of massive 3inch heeled, black stilettos, the shirt tight with short sleeves and the tie loose around my neck. I had customized a shorter blue blazer by sewing the embroidered logo on the pocket of the St. Trinians on to it. I also had my long black hair tied into a side ponytail. I remember dad just standing gawping and moaning about the uniform. I had packed my trunk with some stuff like a couple of books, more heels/uniform and my laptop. Then in my blazer pockets (which were by the way, totally bigger on the inside), I had my sonic pen and my (also specially enhanced) blackberry.

I had decided when I walked out the door after many good-byes, that school here may be quite fun.

*Mystery voice* "This is where the story begins."

Chapter II.

Phoebe walked up the drive with her earphones on full blast, she heard none of it. 'No one.' She thought. 'Should have to walk this far up a drive.'

When she got to the school it was silent, 'hmmm, everyone must be in class.' She thought. She walked through the massive doors and into the lobby, she noticed there were shrunken heads around and about, after a couple of seconds looking round she walked over to the lady at reception, who had apparently fallen asleep with her music on full like Phoebe's.

"Oi, excuse me?" She shouted, no reply. Then she stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle ('Uncle Joey was right about whistling.' she thought). The receptionist woke with a start.

"Can I 'elp you love?" She said in a drawling voice.

"Um, I'm hear to see Miss. Fritton, I'm the new girl."

"One sec love." The woman picked up an intercom mic. and spoke into it. "Miss. Frit'on the new girls 'ere."

'Send her in." The woman on the other end of the intercom spoke back.

So Phoebe walked through the door that the receptionist pointed out. The office was quite small an there were more than a few bottles of whiskey on the desk.

"Hello girly, you must be miss. Song?"

"Um Phoebe's fine."

"Okay, well Phoebe, um the kids are in lessons so you will be in um, languages ask the girls where to go from there."

"Okay Miss. where's languages?"

"Right on the first corridor two doors to your left."

"Thank's"

"Oh and Phoebe watch out for the first years."

Phoebe nodded her head and left the office, feeling a bit disappointed that that was all the head had to say.

She got to what she assumed was the door for the language room, when...

"Nice shoes newbie."

"Um thanks..."

"Hi I'm Kelly Jones... Head Girl." She held out her hand. Phoebe took it.

"Phoebe Song."

"Well Phoebe Song, welcome to St. Trinians."

Suddenly the bell rung.

"Well, that's the end of today's lessons. I'll show you to the dorm." Kelly smirked inwardly.

"Cool, thanks. Do we all sleep in the same dorm."

"Oh yeah!"

"Awesome so it's like one giant pissy sleepover?"

"VERY pissy sleepover." Kelly couldn't help but smirk as it was so true.

When they got to the dorms Phoebe was surprised to see that there were at least 70 girls all in the middle of doing something or other even though the bell only rang just under 5 minutes ago.

"Hey guys..." No one noticed, until...

"Oi!" Phoebe be shouted and let out a high pitched whistle. When all the girls looked Phoebe realised they had all thought it was Kelly who whistled. Thankfully Phoebe thought, Kelly had realised this to and played along.

"Hey, everyone this is Phoebe Song the new girl!"

The St. Trinians girls were shocked, new girls hardly ever turned up at the school wearing a personalised version of the uniform, with the exception of Laurie Keller who wore a neon pink skirt instead of a black one the girls soon realised that her birth mom went to St. Trinians.

"Okay Phoebe. Let me show you the dorm. These are the Chav's," she pointed to a group of girls with lots of make-up and massive gold hoop earrings, "the Emo's," she pointed to some girls with black hair, lots of black make-up, who quite frankly Phoebe thought, looked like they were doing dark magic, "those are the posh tot ties," she pointed to a smaller group of girls wearing a lot of frills "next up we have the Geeks," she pointed to the group of girls with gold rimmed glasses all typing on computers, "they can all speak at least 3 different languages fluently."

"Cool I'm bilingual." Best not mention you can speak every language ever created or the might suspect something, Phoebe thought.

"Really". Said one of the geeks, what languages do you speak?"

"German, Spanish and Russian." She said picking three at random.

"Wow impressive. Вы полностью английски? (are you fully English?)."

"Да, но моя мама может говорить Россия. (Yes but my mom speaks russian)."

All the girls stared at them in awe. This girl seemed like she'd fit in just fine.

"Wow Phoebe, I'm impressed." Said Kelly.

"Wait who are they?" Phoebe pointed at a group of girls from about the age 10-13 all jumping on there beds.

"There first years thats where you'll be."

"Oh ok!" Phoebe said, she found an empty bed and put her bag buy it she took off her blazer and put it on the end of the bed then she lay down on it and was about to pull out her laptop when...

Splat! Suddenly she was covered in a slimy green goo. In milliseconds Phoebe realised the whole dorm was staring at her waiting for a reaction.

"Woohoo!" She said getting up and shaking herself to get rid of some goo. Then suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a pillow coming towards her, 'well why spoil there fun she thought. So she spread her arms out and let the pillow hit her in the face.

"Wow you guys should set up a welcoming committee company or something, that was sooooooo fun!" The girls just stood there, usually the new girls would scream, some even ran out crying but never had a new girl know it was coming, so it was even more strange that she let them have their fun anyway.

"Well everybody I'm am going to go have a shower." Phoebe grabbed a spare set of clothes out of her bag and her blazer.

When she left noise suddenly broke out things like 'she new it was coming.' and 'she enjoyed it.' flew around the room.

"Oi, quiet." Shouted Kelly. " Come over here, if you want to see phase two!"


	2. Phase 2

**Dissclaimer: Do not own dr. who or St. T's but do own Phoebe Song!**

When Phoebe got to the shower she noticed that very far up in the corner there was a little camera, 'wow, these girls just don't give up do they.' She thought to herself. She got in the shower and started washing; she loved hot showers and was really enjoying this one laughing away to herself about how persistent these girls were when suddenly she felt the water go cold. She jumped and let out a squeak, not because it was cold, but more for affect than anything. Being a timelord meant that the cold water didn't really bother her, but it might look a bit weird to them if she didn't jump.

Back in the dorm, the girls were all laughing as the new girl was live on youtube, through the other cameras they saw the first years take her clothes and towels, they then saw her get out the shower and look for a towel.

'Well that's just wizard.' Phoebe thought as she noticed they'd taken her clothes and towel. She was so gonna' get them for this, but first she'd have some fun of her own.

The girls saw Phoebe pick up something that she'd left on the soap dish...

"Was sat' fing dat newbie's got, it looks like some kinda' pen or summint..." Said one of the chav's called Taylor.

"That's probably cause it is a pen, hamsterhoops."

"Wat you call me laurie keller?"

"Oi, you two stop it!" Kelly was staring at the screen, this new girl was getting stranger by the minute, I mean who takes a pen in the shower with them?

Phoebe picked up her sonic pen and casually pointed it at the security cam, she pressed the button there was a green glow and a buzz then she saw the security cam switch its self off.

Unfortunately so did the St. Trinians.

"Guys what's happened? The cam's shut its self off."

After about 5minutes of mayhem the camera was back on, but by that time Phoebe had gone. All the girls were talking about it when suddenly...

" 'scuse me, hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to talk behind peoples backs!" No one had noticed that Phoebe had slipped in the door way, fully clothed including her blazer and smiling evilly. "Now if you don't mind," she continued, "I'm going to bed!"

**Is it good should I continue? R and R**


End file.
